1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera having a display part such as an LCD or the like arranged to display a picked-up image such as a still image or a motion image.
2. Description of Related Art
Some of video cameras have heretofore been provided with display parts such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or the like which are arranged as shown in FIG. 8 for the purpose of viewing a picked-up image. Further, video cameras of the kind having their bodies formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape extending longer in the direction of height have become popular, because this shape is easily graspable and operatable. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing by way of example the appearance of a video camera having such a body shape.
As shown in FIG. 7, the video camera includes a video camera body 901, a display part 906 composed of an LCD, etc., having a display image plane 906a, and a lens part 914.
In the case of the video camera of the kind shown in FIG. 7, if an LCD panel is arranged to serve both as a viewfinder and for a reproduction display, the display part 906 is generally in a rectangular parallelepiped shape which extends laterally longer following the shape of a display image plane. Besides, the longitudinal direction of the display part 906 remains the same both at the time of reproduction display and in a stowed position. Therefore, in order to minimize the whole size of the video camera obtained with the display part 906 in its stowed position for improved portability, the length of the major side of the display part 906 is limited to the length of the minor side of the video camera body 901. This limitation has presented a problem, because it hinders a desire to make the image plane 906a better viewable by increasing the size of the display part 906.